wormsfandomcom-20200213-history
Mystery Crate
"The Mystery Crate can really throw the outcome of the game, but carry a risk." — in-game description Mystery Crates are a type of Crate that so far only appeared in Worms 4: Mayhem and Worms: Ultimate Mayhem. They can contain both good things or bad things, and can even be similar to the Booby-trapped Crates from Worms Reinforcements and Worms 2. Note that none of these Crates, except for the "Damage Incoming" Crates and "Global Warming" Crates (only if your Worm is close to the water level), will end your turn. Here is what Mystery Crates can contain: *'Barrel O' Laughs:' A few random Oil Drums explode. *'Bring On The Mines:' Mines are deployed on the landscape, and some Mines could do extra damage. *'Random Detonation:' A random Land Mine explodes. *'Moon Physics:' Low Gravity (only lasts for one turn). *'Hyperactive!:' Fast Walk (only lasts for one turn). *'Reposition Worm:' Your Worm automatically teleports to a random location. *'Super Health:' Your Worm gets 100 extra HP. Does not cure poison. *'Medical Insurance:' Your Worm gets 25 extra HP. Does not cure poison. *'Damage Incoming:' Your Worm loses 25 HP and your turn ends. *'Sick It To Them:' All Worms on the other team(s) get poisoned. *'Team Disease:' All Worms on your team get poisoned. *'Global Warming:' A Flood occurs, but your turn doesn't end. *'Sabotage Inventory:' A random item in your inventory disappears. Only if said item does not have infinite ammo. *'Big Guns!:' A random superweapon is added to your inventory (either a Holy Hand Grenade, Bovine Blitz, or Concrete Donkey). *'Extended Time:' Double Turn Time. (No matter what, the Turn Time never goes higher than 99 seconds.) Tips & Tricks *It is recommended to only collect Mystery Crates if you have Crate Spy. If you do, use Crate Spy to your advantage. Collect any Mystery Crate that has a good effect on you, such as the "Super Health" Crate, or the "Sick It To Them" Crate, since it poisons every enemy Worm on the landscape. You should also collect "Barrel O' Laughs" Crates if there are enemy Worms next to Oil Drums (just make sure none of your own Worms are near any Oil Drums). But you should especially collect the "Global Warming" Crates if there are enemy Worms close to the water level (also make sure none of your own Worms are near the water level). No matter how many Worms you harm or kill using Mystery Crates, your turn won't end, which is why Mystery Crates are so useful. **It's also highly recommended to use the Ninja Rope to drag a Mystery Crate towards an enemy Worm, but only if that Mystery Crate has a bad effect on the Worm who obtains it. For example, you should drag the "Damage Incoming" Crate towards an enemy Worm, especially if that Worm has low health, either 25 HP or less. That way you can harm or kill that Worm without ending your turn. Or if there are no "Sick It To Them" Crates and only the "Team Disease" Crate instead, you can drag the "Team Disease" Crate towards an enemy Worm so that Worm's entire team will be poisoned. Dragging a "Sick It To Them" Crate towards an enemy Worm would also poison every Worm on your team and all the other teams except for that enemy Worm's team (the Worm who received the Crate), but this is obviously not recommended. *Do not collect any Mystery Crates without Crate Spy (especially if your Worm only has 25 HP or less), because there is a high chance these Crates could contain "Damage Incoming", which would kill your Worm. "Damage Incoming" Crates are common. **Also, the "Damage Incoming" Crate is somewhat similar to a Booby-trapped Crate from earlier Worms games. Trivia *If a "Global Warming" Crate is collected when the water level has never been raised in the round, it will raise the water like a normal Flood. However, if it is collected once the water level has already been raised (either by an earlier "Global Warming" Crate or a Flood), it'll raise the water level drastically. Category:Worms 4: Mayhem Category:Worms: Ultimate Mayhem Category:Poison